


Ad Astra

by fratres_in_aeternum (anna_spelled_backwards)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_spelled_backwards/pseuds/fratres_in_aeternum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam & Dean's happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Astra

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by different things, for instance, how Jensen wants an I Love You to be saved for Sam and Dean, and how recently Jared talked about wanting the show to end with Sam and Dean watching at the stars from atop Baby, and also because I think it would be awesome if they somehow worked Sam and Dean's first words into the last scene.

It was about damn time they had a night off. Laying on the hood of his Baby, Dean looked up at the stars, then over at his brother (because what was the difference, really?) and smiled.

They had really thought this last job might be it for them. The Darkness, the enormity of it, seemed insurmountable. But, they got through it, just like they always had. Beat the odds for what seemed like the millionth time. It had to have been luck, because Dean didn't believe in fate. How the fuck had they gotten so lucky?

Dean looked at his brother, who was smiling up at him, and figured who cares how they did it, as long as they were here. Maybe it was luck, maybe it actually was fate. Doesn't matter. This is the stuff that matters.

"Sammy, grab us some beers, would ya?"

"Do I have to?" his brother said with a grin, already hopping off the hood.

Who the fuck cares, thought Dean, closing his eyes. He still had Sammy. Fuck everything else. Sam pressed the cold beer into his brother's hand. Dean smiled, grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the hood, onto his chest.

"Hey, watch it, jerk," Sam chuckled softly, burrowing in deeper under his brother's arm.

"You love it, bitch."

Dean felt his brother's smile into his neck.

"I love you, Dean."

Dean paused, his fingers stuttering in his brother's hair. It wasn't often that they said those words. 'I can't do this without you,' yea, 'I need you,' maybe. 'I love you,' almost never. That was the patented Winchester Way.

Dean looked down at his brother, dimples cutting softly into his cheeks, and back up to the sky. Fuck it, he thought.

"I love you too."

He pressed a kiss to his brother's forehead.

"Goodnight Sammy."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
